


Across the Universe

by DST



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Universe Travel, different universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DST/pseuds/DST
Summary: Стив попадает в ту единственную вселенную из всех возможных, в которой Тони не гений. Он работает в ‘Старк Индастриз’, но не гением и плейбоем, а, ну, директором? Или пытается работать.И мир этот по-настоящему ужасен.И Стив очень, очень хочет домой.(спойлер: Тони гений даже в той вселенной)





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> С днём рождения, самый лучший человек во всех мирах (Тони Старк)!
> 
> Все получилось крайне спонтанно, в один момент я ела картошку, а в другой уже начала строчить этот текст. 
> 
> Мне было очень хорошо и смешно его писать, надеюсь, вам будет хорошо и смешно его читать. 
> 
> При участии ориджинал Мстителей и Фила Коулсона. И да, Виктора фон Дума. 
> 
> Герои принадлежат вселенной Марвел, все совпадения с существующими арками и реальными людьми случайны. Наслаждайтесь!

Стив не может назвать себя гением, как Тони, но он точно не глупый. Да, технический прогресс, наука и человеческое самовосприятие шагнули далеко вперёд, пока он, ну, _прохлаждался_. Но сейчас он старается наверстать упущенное, читает всякие умные статьи про развитие инженерии, физики и астрономии, гуглит права человека, даже пытается вникнуть в то, как работает Старкфон, или хотя бы в то, как с него звонить.

Конечно, Тони помогает ему. Смеётся при этом, но помогает, позволяет наблюдать за своей работой в мастерской, иногда комментируя, что именно он делает (не всегда Стив понимает, потому что просто не знает всех терминов, а переспрашивать стесняется), подкидывает всякие научно-популярные журналы и тому подобное. И вся остальная команда тоже ненароком вводит его в курс дела, если замечает, что он в чём-то плавает. Наташа научила его пользоваться микроволновкой и печью, Клинт запойно рассказывает о телевидении и ‘супер крутых сериалах, который ты обязательно должен посмотреть, Стив! ’, Брюс зовёт с собой в лаборатории, когда идёт что-то химичить, Коулсон консультирует по поводу законов, когда они смотрят новости, и Стив не понимает что-то из того, что происходит в стране. А Тор, ну, Тор с ним тренируется и часами рассказывает про Локи, потому что про жизнь на Земле рассказать мало что может. Поэтому да, Стив все ещё не гигант человеческой мысли, и, может, знает меньше того, кто родился в конце двадцатого столетия и вырос в прогрессивном настоящем, но он знает многое.

Как например то, что подарки от тех, с кем они обычно сражаются, ничем хорошим не заканчиваются.

— Что это за штука, Тони? — любопытствует Стив, увидев незнакомую вещь, когда прогуливается по мастерской, впитывая знания и опыт Тони (бессовестно любуясь Старком, если честно). Тони на секунду поднимает глаза и тут же теряет интерес.

— Это подарок Дума.

Несколько секунд проходят в тишине, потому что Стив может только открывать и закрывать рот. Они дрались с фон Думом несколько дней назад, потому что тот снова прилетел испытывать своё новое грозное оружие на бедных жителях Нью-Йорка. И Тони дрался со всеми вместе, пару раз хорошенько задев Виктора. И вот теперь — подарок.

— Подарок от Дума? — в голосе Стива столько недоверия, удивления и чего-то странного, может, злости, что Тони моментально напрягается.

— Что в этом такого? — сердито спрашивает он, прямо глядя на Стива. Тот пожимает плечами.

— То, что он наш враг?

— Он враг Мстителей, возможно, Щита, очень многих жителей Нью-Йорка, иногда свой собственный, но уж точно не враг Тони Старка, — морщась, говорит Тони. Стив все ещё не понимает.

— Что значит не враг Тони Старка? Он не знает, что ты Железный Человек?

— Конечно, он знает, все это знают, я же сам это всем рассказал, — бормочет Тони себе под нос, но дальше эту мысль как-то не развивает. Возможно, помнит последствия той громкой пресс-конференции. Да уж, наделал он шуму.

— Так что это значит? — допытывается Роджерс, и он больше не милашка-Стив, который с радостью послушает про всякие элементарные частицы и новейшие разработки Тони. Сейчас он Капитан Америка, который чувствует, что его команде грозит опасность. Тони снова морщится.

— Слушай, Кэп, мы с Виктором знакомы кучу лет, друзьями нас назвать сложно, но мы довольно близко общались одно время, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Стив не понимает, но решает не заострять на этом внимание, — и я точно могу сказать, что ни от одной новой игрушки Дума, которую он подарил лично мне, я или кто-либо ещё ни разу не пострадали. Все в порядке, выдохни, мне оставили инструкцию по безопасности, ничего сверхъестественного.

— Это небезопасно, Тони, чем бы это ни было, я против того, чтобы ты этим пользовался. Думу может прийти в голову что угодно, может, он обиделся на тебя за то, что ты в очередной раз не позволил ему разрушить Нью-Йорк в эти выходные, и подсунул тебе бомбу? — не унимается Стив.

— Если бы это была бомба, она бы уже взорвалась. К тому же, он сказал изучать эту штуку аккуратно и постараться не потеряться в процессе, понятия не имею, что он имел в виду.

— То есть ты даже не знаешь, что это такое? — почти кричит Стив. — Тони, это ужасно глупо.

— Ужасно глупо читать мне нотации по поводу эксплуатации научного оборудования, я, если что, учёный с мировым именем! — взрывается Тони, отбрасывая от себя защитные очки.

— При всём твоём уме, ты делаешь абсолютно абсурдные вещи, Тони! Это дурость!

— Я могу справиться с этой штуковиной, у меня достаточно мозгов, спасибо огромное за беспокойство, — подчёркнуто холодно отвечает Тони, отворачиваясь.

— Не все держится на твоём уме, Старк. Мир бы не рухнул без твоей гениальности, есть же другие вселенные, где ты не так умён, — Стив с раздражением хлопает по подаренной Думом штуковине, и одновременно с едким ‘сомневаюсь’ от Тони, слышится глухой хлопок, затем штука падает на пол, а Стива в мастерской больше нет.

***

Стив резко встаёт и оглядывается по сторонам. Он все ещё в мастерской, во всяком случае, комната по планировке точь в точь мастерская в башне Старка. Но ни Дубины, ни Лапы-Растяпы, ни Ты не видно, все поверхности покрыты пылью, в комнате темно и душно. На мастерскую Тони это не похоже совсем.

— Тони? — неуверенно зовёт Стив, скорее для того, чтобы услышать собственный голос, потому что Тони тут явно нет. — Джарвис?

Тот не отвечает тоже, и это гораздо страшнее и непривычнее. Стив долго привыкал к вездесущему электронному дворецкому, но сейчас Джарвис кажется ему не просто системой, не только нянькой Тони и всей команды, он хороший друг, который в любой ситуации придёт на помощь. Видимо, произошло что-то ужасное, раз Джарвис не отвечает, и это пугает до чертиков. Стив осторожно и бесшумно крадётся к выходу и уже достаёт свою карту, чтобы открыть дверь, когда понимает, что этого не требуется. Дверь самая обычная, запирается на ключ, но сейчас она открыта, поэтому Стив просто выходит в коридор. Башня кажется непривычно тихой и серой. Как любое другое офисное здание, в котором к тому же есть жилые помещения. Стив еще раз пытается позвать Джарвиса, но безуспешно, поэтому он просто идёт по коридору до лифта, нажимает на кнопку вызова, и тут его взгляд падает на табличку с рекламой фирмы-изготовителя.

Отличительной особенностью Тони всегда было то, что он плохо доверял другим людям. Тому поспособствовала масса причин, включающая в себя сомнительно счастливое детство, и чтобы быть уверенным в том, что его ничто и никто не подведёт, Тони делал все сам. Будь его воля (и желание), он бы ко всему прочему занялся бы фермерством и фармацевтикой, чтобы контролировать совсем всё. Всю электронику собирали на его заводах под неусыпным контролем, а мелкие приборы он мастерил и чинил всегда сам. Обычно они имели изящную подпись ‘Старк Индастриз’, но иногда были совсем без отличительных знаков. Но чего никогда не было в доме и башне Старка, так это техники сторонних компаний.

И вот сейчас Стив видит перед собой табличку ‘Хаммер Интернешнл’, и ему очень, очень нехорошо.

Лифт производства Джастина Хаммера довозит его до этажа, где в башне Старка была гостиная, и оказывается, в этой башне она располагается на том же этаже. Здесь тоже никого нет, но хотя бы присутствуют признаки человеческого существования: на столе стоит кружка с недопитым кофе, а рядом валяется откушенная булочка. Хоть что-то не меняется.

Стив ещё какое-то время бродит по башне в поисках хоть кого-то живого, заходит на кухню, в которой тоже пусто и серо, а на столешницах стоят приборы разных фирм. Да уж, Стив никогда не думал, что его будет так волновать блендер от ‘Филипс’. Наконец он доходит до окна, и вот тут приходит осознание, что он не в Нью-Йорке. Точнее, не в своём Нью-Йорке. Может, он попал в будущее? Такое может быть? Он вспоминает, как отчитывал Тони, а потом врезал по этой штуковине, и это была откровенно глупая идея, но он ударил, и вот, пожалуйста, лифт от Хаммера в башне Старка, а Нью-Йорк на грани апокалипсиса.

Про апокалипсис Стив подумал, конечно, сгоряча. Подумаешь, лучи света, которые шарят по затянутому облаками небу, пересекаясь с лучами от вертолетов, которые в свою очередь светят на город. Как будто ищут что-то или кого-то. В большинстве зданий свет уже не горит, хотя сейчас только девять вечера, и для Нью-Йорка это дико. Стив рассматривает знакомые здания в полной растерянности, пока не натыкается взглядом на башню, которой не должно существовать. Она высокая и уродливая, и на ней написано ‘Хаммер и Ко’ вертикальным зелёным неоновым шрифтом. Буквы в середине слова горят не так ярко, как остальные, что смешит, но смеющихся Стив не замечает. Да ладно, что это за место, где Джастину Хаммеру разрешают портить Большое Яблоко своими попытками в развитие технологий?

Стив решается спуститься вниз до приемной ‘Старк Индастриз’, но там уже погашен свет и никого нет, только тусклое сияние виднеется в конце зала за лестницей. Не раздумывая, Стив отправляется туда, желая лишь одного: найти хоть кого-то живого, желательно не злого и знакомого.

Все три пункта соединяются в одного человека, чью спину Стив видит через стекло. Этого человека он знает, это из-за него (ладно, из-за собственных эмоций) Роджерс очутился здесь, в ужасном месте, где Джарвис не отвечает, двери как из прошлого века, а жизнь приходится доверять лифту от Хаммера. Стив осторожно подходит к двери и стучится. Тони подпрыгивает на месте и оборачивается с видом загнанного оленя.

Немая сцена длится секунд двадцать, после чего Стив, чувствуя себя неловко, прочищает горло и говорит:

— Привет, Тони.

И одновременно с ним Тони Старк севшим голосом спрашивает:

— Ты кто?

И вот теперь Кэп точно в ужасе.

Тони осторожно откладывает от себя инструменты, как будто он ничем таким не занимался, и встаёт со стула. В его груди нет арк-реактора, сам он выглядит гораздо моложе, чем Стив помнит, но на лице очень быстро появляется знакомая ухмылка, которую Стив не любит и не понимает. Возможно, это единственное, что он не любит в Тони.

— Что это такой красавчик делает так поздно в ‘Старк Индастриз’? — голос Тони сейчас такой же, каким он разговаривает с людьми, которых рассчитывает очаровать. — Ты в курсе, что комендантский час давно наступил?

— Комендантский час? — Стив смотрит на часы, которые показывают половину десятого, и переспрашивает. — В девять вечера? С чего бы?

Тони как-то странно смеётся, но отвечает.

— Ты с какой планеты, детка? Комендантский час установило правительство три года назад, в восемь вечера все должны сидеть тихонько по домам. И я что-то не припомню, чтобы мы были с тобой на той стадии отношений, чтобы жить вместе. Я даже имени твоего не знаю. Как ты прошёл по улице? Тебя не пытались пристрелить? — и от спокойствия, с каким это было сказано, Стива пробирает дрожь.

— Я Стив, Стив Роджерс. Я… Это долгая история, я не уверен, что могу в двух словах рассказать, — представляется он, и Тони протягивает ему руку для приветствия. Что, вообще-то, новость, потому что Тони Старк ненавидит жать руки. ‘Может, это скрулл? ’ — мелькает в сознании Стива, но он отбрасывает эту мысль. Дело вообще не в скруллах.

— Я Тони Старк, приятно познакомиться, хоть и неожиданно. У нас вся ночь впереди, дорогуша, на улицу я все равно тебя не отпущу. К сожалению, боты не смотрят, что у человека прекрасные голубые глаза, они просто находят и стреляют. Пойдём наверх, и ты мне все объяснишь.

Пока они идут к лифту, Стив исподтишка косится на Тони. Тот действительно выглядит моложе его Тони, у него нет седины на висках, нет шрамов на шее, походка легче и беззаботнее. И он все ещё безбожно красив.

— Надеюсь, ты так пялишься, потому что я тебе нравлюсь, а не потому что собираешься меня убить и ищешь слабые места, — комментирует Тони, поворачиваясь к Стиву, пока они ждут лифт. Кэп смущается и предпочитает не отвечать.

— Лифт от Джастина Хаммера, Тони? Серьезно? — он мастерски переводит тему, но Тони сбит с толку, поэтому не зацикливается на этом.

— Конечно, а от кого ещё он должен быть? Хаммер — лучший поставщик лифтов, чтобы ты знал, — что-то в голосе Тони подсказывает, что это сарказм, но и ложью это не является.

— Почему не от ‘Старк Индастриз’? — уточняет Стив, и Тони смотрит на него с непониманием.

— ‘Старк Индастриз’ производит только оружие, вот почему, — как маленькому ребёнку разжёвывает Старк, и Стив замирает. О нет. О нет, нет, нет.

— И ты не думал разработать что-то помимо оружия? — аккуратно спрашивает Стив, а Тони смотрит на него, как на идиота.

— Я? Ты смеёшься? Я всего лишь директор компании, я ничего не разрабатываю, этим занимаются ребята из лабораторий и технического центра, — в его голосе столько недоверия, что Стив совсем теряется.

— Но ты же что-то мастерил, когда я, эм, — Роджерс как-то не придумывает подходящее слово, но Тони и так понимает.

— Вежливо постучался, прежде чем бесцеремонно ворваться? Ты ничего не видел, я не инженер и не разработчик, понятно? Тебя никто не будет слушать, — почему-то зло и резко отвечает Тони, и Стив предпочитает промолчать и обдумать услышанное.

Они доезжают до гостиной, Тони подхватывает со стола кофе и булочку и с наслаждением откусывает.

— Хочешь чаю? Кофе? Есть? — с набитым ртом спрашивает Тони, и Стив качает головой.

— А где Джарвис?

Тони давится кофе.

— Во-первых, откуда тебе известно о Джарвисе, если ты даже про комендантский час не знаешь? Во-вторых, в этом году ему исполнилось бы сто пять лет, если бы он дожил до этого возраста, — отвечает Тони, когда перестаёт кашлять. Видимо, инстинкт самосохранения у него развит не особо хорошо, раз он с лёгкостью выбалтывает все первому встречному. Впрочем, ни один знакомый Стиву Тони Старк никогда не был осторожным.

— Я… Я думаю, что знал его, — неопределенно бормочет Стив и тут же задаёт следующий вопрос. — Так ты ничего не разрабатываешь? Почему?

— К сожалению, все, что я пытался изобретать, не работало, — драматично вздыхает Тони, дожевывая булочку. Конечно, Стив ему не верит. — Моя очередь спрашивать, принцесса. Как ты тут оказался, и из какого ты мира?

Стив пожимает плечами, потому что сам не знает ответов, о чем и говорит Тони.

— Но ты с Земли? — уточняет Старк.

— Я с Земли, но точно не с этой. Или я попал в прошлое. Какой сейчас год?

Тони отвечает, что плохой, но если ему нужны цифры, то пускай посмотрит на часы, потому что сам Тони не помнит. Часы от Самсунга стоят на тумбочке у дивана и показывают ту же дату, какую показывал будильник Стива этим утром.

— Это не прошлое, — с сожалением выносит вердикт Стив.

— А что, в твоей вселенной ты меня знаешь? — совсем его не слушая, уточняет Тони, и Стив кивает. — Я надеюсь, мы встречаемся? Я же там не слепой?

Стив краснеет и отрицательно качает головой.

— Серьезно? А ты что, гомофоб? Натурал? Не заинтересован в мужчинах? Американская икона консервативной жизни? — продолжает допытываться Тони, и на последнем вопросе Кэп вздрагивает.

— Нет, просто ты… Тот Тони не заинтересован, я думаю. Я не могу ему нравиться, — Стив слабо понимает, почему в этот момент они обсуждают не возможные варианты возвращения его домой, а проблемы его личной жизни.

— Быть такого не может. Это нереально, серьезно, ты просто не замечаешь, или ещё что-то, но такого быть не может, — в словах Тони столько уверенности, будто он говорит о строении солнечной системы.

— Слушай, я просто хочу попасть домой. Понятия не имею, что произошло, я просто ударил по той штуковине у Тони в лаборатории и оказался здесь. Ты можешь мне помочь? — Стив надеется, что его голос не звучит слишком отчаянно и разбито.

— Что за штуковина? — живо интересуется Тони, устраивается на диване и хлопает рукой по сидению рядом. Стив обессиленно садится рядом и рассказывает в деталях.

***

Тони Старк в ужасе. В ужасе и панике, безумно нервничает и очень зол. До Виктора дозвониться не получается, тот куда-то запропастился и не выходит на связь.

— Джарвис! Есть что-нибудь по этой хреновине? — Тони напряжённо всматривается в сканируемую коробку, которая забрала у него Стива, _его_ Стива, если что, он его сам (ну почти) достал изо льда, сам (не буквально) умыл и одел, сам (тоже не в одиночку) помог освоиться в новом мире, и вот сейчас, когда он наконец-то начал гармонично вписываться в жизнь Тони, Кэпа у него забрали! И просто так мириться с этим он не собирается.

— Есть новости? — собранно и отстранённо спрашивает Наташа, касаясь плеча Тони и чуть сжимая его. Тони качает головой. С того момента, как Стив исчез, прошло сорок минут. За это время на уши были поставлены все, включая Фьюри и его единственный глаз. Тора отправили беседовать с Хеймдаллем, Наташа и Бартон пустили запросы по своим каналам связи с общественностью, Коулсон переругался с половиной начальства, а сам Тони вместе с Брюсом просмотрел записи с камер наблюдения и закинул сканироваться подарок Виктора. На камерах никакой информации не нашлось: в одну секунду Стив стоит в мастерской и ругается на Тони, а в следующую его уже нет. Джарвис засёк воронку энергии, но куда она уходит, отследить не удалось.

— Природу объекта выяснить не удалось, такого материала на Земле не обнаружено. Внутренний состав похож на электронную систему тессеракта, но не идентичен. Данные считать не удалось, — отчитывается Джарвис, и в его голосе слышится напряжение.

— Твою мать, Виктор когда-нибудь возьмёт эту сраную трубку или как? — Тони снова и снова нажимает ‘повторить вызов’, но на том конце все ещё тишина. От фантастической четвёрки ничего не слышно, хоть они тоже пообещали бросить все усилия на поиски фон Дума, это же, в конце концов, их лучшая подружка.

Тони зол и готов биться головой об стол, когда в лаборатории раздаётся звонок с неизвестного номера.

— Тони, ты так настойчиво меня ищешь, как будто я опоздал к тебе на свидание, — голос фон Дума доносится как будто из колодца, но Тони плевать. Он просто надеется, что связь не прервётся.

— Что за хрень ты мне подарил, Виктор?

— Которую из? — уклончиво отвечает фон Дум.

— Которая последняя из всех, — уточняет Тони, хотя его уже трясёт.

— Путешественник в пространстве? — удивляется фон Дум, как будто подарил щеночка пуделя, а он вырос в бульдога. — Что ты не поделил с моим подарком на день рождения? Это самая безопасная вещь из всех мною подаренных, особенно для тебя.

— Путешественник… что? Для меня, может, и да, но не для Кэпа. Я даже не начинал ещё с ней разбираться. И почему день рождения? Ещё даже не май!

— Сегодня двадцать восьмое мая, Тони, — шепчет Брюс, как будто кто-то запрещает ему говорить громче.

— Ты подарил мой подарок своему новому бойфренду? У тебя закончились свои деньги или что? — интонацию Виктора понять сложно, но он, кажется, обижен.

— Ничего я ему не дарил, и он не мой бойфренд, просто скажи, как достать его из этой штуки? — вселенская усталость Тони уже плещет через край.

— Достать? Ты меня слышишь вообще? Это путешественник, а не засасыватель. Твой Стив сейчас там, куда он захотел отправиться.

— То есть в другую вселенную, например? — задумчиво произносит Тони, и в его голове появляется логический вывод.

— Да, без проблем, это же интересно! Я думал, тебе понравится мой подарок, Тони, — Виктор продолжает ныть, и Тони клянётся себе, что в следующий раз не будет мелочиться, а пустит в Дума пять ракет одновременно.

— Так как его вытащить оттуда? — не унимается он.

— Да никак не вытащить, путешественник нужно брать с собой, это же не портал, а способ перемещения. Ты же не будешь искать человека в поезде, на котором он куда-то доехал? Он уже вышел, всё, ту-ту!

— Но я же могу поехать на следующем поезде, верно?

— Ты можешь все, что захочешь, дорогой. И если у тебя ко мне больше нет претензий, я отключаюсь, а то счёт за мобильную связь будет космическим, — видимо, Дум действительно занят, раз не устроил Тони часовую лекцию, и это должно настораживать, но сейчас ему не до этого.

— Я отправляюсь за ним, — Тони решительно направляется к столешнице, над которой висит злосчастная коробка. Беннер чудом успевает встать между Тони и столешницей, вытянув руки перед собой.

— Стоять. Сначала объясняешь, потом действуешь, — напоминает он их правило, которое появилось после многочисленных попыток Тони совершить необдуманные импульсивные поступки, которые не приводили ни к чему хорошему.

— Я просто скажу то же, что сказал Стив, ударю по этой штуке, окажусь там, где он сейчас, заберу и притащу сюда. План? План, — тараторит Тони. Брюс качает головой.

— Давай посмотрим, есть ли на путешественнике кнопка, потому что я сомневаюсь, что такое тонкое дело, как путешествие между вселенными, работает от побоев оборудования.

Идея звучит резонно, поэтому они приступают к изучению коробки и параллельно просят Джарвиса ввести в курс дела команду и остальных. Ни у кого нет других предложений, а человек, который на любую рискованную идею Тони говорит ‘нет, Тони’ сейчас на другом конце существования, поэтому через 10 минут Старк берет коробку в руки.

— Так что он сказал перед тем, как лупануть по путешественнику? — интересуется Бартон, крутя в пальцах стрелу. Возможно, его это успокаивает. Возможно, так быстрее получится кого-нибудь убить с маленького расстояния.

— Что есть же другие вселенные, где я не так умён, — морщится Тони и нажимает на кнопку.

***

— Я правильно понимаю, ты хочешь от меня помощи в создании прибора, способного отправить тебя в другую вселенную, так? — уточняет Тони, и Стив беспомощно кивает. — Детка, ты сошёл с ума.

Говорит он это как-то доверительно, как будто рассказывает секретик.

— Но ты же гений! — восклицает Стив.

— А ты качок, но это же не значит, что ты можешь остановить танк одной рукой! — парирует Тони. Стив смущенно улыбается.

— Вообще-то, могу.

Тони смотрит на него со смесью раздражения и восхищения, и Стиву на секунду кажется, что он дома.

— Когда ты так говоришь, у меня кровь совершенно отливает от мозга и приливает кое-куда в другое место.

Стив роняет голову на руки.

Дело в том, что Стив каким-то образом действительно оказался в той вселенной, где Тони не блещет своей гениальностью (во всяком случае напоказ, не разрабатывает полезные штуки, не торчит сутками в мастерской, а только иногда после комендантского часа забредает в верхние лаборатории ‘Старк Индастриз’, чтобы собрать что-нибудь незатейливое. У него нет трёх или пяти высших образований, он не разрабатывал супероружие, не попадал в плен, не бежал оттуда с реактором в груди, не создавал Железного Человека. Он просто жил, выучился там, где сказал Говард, перенял управление компанией, оставшись скорее лицом ‘Старк Индастриз’, а не его мозгом.  
И вот к чему это привело. Мир уже который год живет под строжайшим контролем, буквально на военном положении. Третья Мировая идёт медленно, потому что никто не хочет пускать в ход ядерные ракеты, это даже войной назвать нельзя — так, мелкие стычки, но все равно все живут в страхе.  
Проблема в том, что у этого мира нет героев, чтобы его спасти. Капитана Америку здесь никто не смог найти, хотя, конечно, искали. А сейчас в океане уже не покопаться, да что уж там, сейчас даже круглосуточных кафешек макдоналдс не осталось.

И причина у всего этого одна: Тони Старк здесь не заинтересован в покорении всех своим умом. Зачем, если у него все ещё есть харизма и куча денег? Вот и Тони думает, что незачем.

Они перемешаются на кухню, потому что Тони голодный, а Стиву надо попить чаю. Это говорит ему сам Тони.

— Такое ощущение, что ты сейчас в обморок грохнешься. Давай, дорогой, пойдём отпаивать тебя чаем.

Чайник от Браун громко кипит, и Стив сосредотачивается только на этом звуке. Возможно, поэтому его суперслух пропускает грохот, с которым Тони Старк из его реальности появляется в башне.

***

Тони лежит на полу в обнимку с коробкой и смотрит на комки пыли под столом.

— Какой ужас, когда тут в последний раз убирались? — говорит он в пустоту, и отсутствие Джарвиса, который бы ответил, напрягает. Но если это и правда вселенная, где Тони Старк не гений, тогда можно понять, почему искусственный интеллект не отвечает. Его ведь даже не изобрели.

Тони встаёт и отряхивается, оглядывая посещение. Пыль, отсутствие машин и приборов и затхлость воздуха говорят о том, что этим местом очень и очень давно не пользовались. Он осторожно доходит до двери и просто смотрит на неё секунд тридцать.

— Это что, обычная дверь? — севшим голосом уточняет он у пустоты. Та вежливо молчит.

Коридор ввергает Тони в беспросветную тоску, но весь мир рушится, когда он доходит до лифта и видит табличку ‘Хаммер Интернешнл’.

— Этой вселенной не должно существовать, — потерянно качает головой Тони и идёт в сторону лестниц. Он не собирается доверять свою жизнь Джастину Хаммеру ни в одной из вселенных.

Костюм Тони решает пока не активировать, чтобы не шуметь лишний раз. В башне пусто и темно, даже автоматические лампы не срабатывают, когда он проходит по коридорам и лестницам. Хотя, возможно, их здесь просто нет, а свет включается рубильником. Или того хуже, вместо светильников тут факелы. Но их Тони не замечает, оглядываясь по сторонам и подсвечивая себе репульсором. За окном тьма периодически прорезается двигающимися столбами света, и у Тони начинают шевелиться волосы на затылке, когда он оценивает ситуацию. И, естественно, натыкается взглядом на уродливую башню ‘Хаммер и Ко’.

— У этого кретина компания называется ‘Хаммер Интернешнл’, какое ‘ко’, кто с ним сотрудничает вообще? — возмущается себе под нос Тони, забывая, что Джарвис его не слышит. — И где? Напротив Старк Тауэр! Да уж, Джастин, ты во всех вселенных одинаково непроходимый тупица.

Когда Тони подбирается к гостиной, ему кажется, что он слышит голоса, а затем видит свет, и от радостного возгласа его удерживает только чудо. Коробка уже оттянула все руки, потому что, несмотря на размер, оказалась довольно тяжелой.

Тони бесшумно активирует костюм и уверенным шагом заходит на кухню, обводит ее взглядом, замечает Стива, но помимо него замечает кое-что похуже:

— Это что, плита от Бош?

И тут другой Тони начинает кричать.

Пять минут спустя Тони-Железный-Человек сидит за столом все ещё в своём костюме, но отключив лицевую пластину. Тони-не-Железный-Человек разглядывает его с любопытством и восторгом, а у Стива, вероятно, посттравматический шок.

— Какое покрытие ты использовал? Что это за металл? Внутри электронная система? Как устроена вентиляция? Сборно-разборная система? Какой кпд? Как быстро летает? — вопросы из местного Тони сыпятся как из пулемёта, и Тони-Железный-Человек пытается на них отвечать, но сам сосредоточен на выражении лица Кэпа. Тот никак не перестаёт его разглядывать, как будто тоже видит впервые.

— Алло, Капитан, вызывает база, как слышно? — не выдерживает Тони, и Стив моргает. — Тебя тут пытали? Что ты видел? О, кстати, что это за кошмарная башня там, на улице?

Это уже обращение к местному Тони, но тот хмурится и не понимает.

— Башня Хаммера? Кто вообще позволил ее построить? У жителей спросили? По этому вопросу должны были провести референдум как минимум, это же оскорбление чувств жителей Нью-Йорка! — нервно разглагольствует Тони, но резко замолкает, встаёт и подходит к Стиву. — Так, ладно, Капитан Сосулька, хватит дуться. Ты или ударь меня, или скажи что-нибудь.

— Зачем мне тебя бить? — наконец подаёт голос Стив, и Тони неожиданно тепло улыбается.

— Не знаю, я просто предложил.

— И ты мне говоришь, что он на тебя не запал? — подаёт голос местный Тони, и Стив и Железный Человек одновременно вздрагивают и непонимающе смотрят на него. Точнее, Тони смотрит непонимающе, а вот Стив то ли смущается, то ли злится, сказать сложно.

— Как мы теперь попадём обратно? — переводит тему Стив, и Тони самодовольно показывает ему коробочку, которую все это время держал в руках.

— Так же, как и попали сюда! Виктор передавал тебе привет и просил больше не трогать чужие подарки на день рождения, — Стив меняется в лице, Тони это моментально замечает и продолжает. — Никаких ‘нет’, Кэп, это абсолютно безопасная штука, если знать, как ею пользоваться. И я знаю, потому что я изучил.

Возможно, Тони немного преувеличивает, но путешественник доставил уже двоих людей в другую вселенную, а значит, он работает.

У Стива, если честно, особо нет вариантов, поэтому ему приходится согласиться.

— А вы когда вернётесь к себе, так и продолжите строить из себя лучших друзей? Потому что если да, то давайте лучше Стив останется здесь, я хотя бы найду ему достойное применение, — снова встревает местный Тони. Это у Железного Человека проигнорировать не получается.

— Так, во-первых, я нашёл Стива первым и отдавать всяким бездарям, которые даже лифт свой построить не могут, не собираюсь, — заявляет он, но отвлекается на тему электроники и дальше только оскорбляет местного Тони в выборе фирм-производителей кухонной бытовой техники. Они препираются какое-то время, пока Стив не кашляет, напоминая, что он все ещё здесь.

— Тони, — произносит он очень мягко, и оба Тони оборачиваются на него с щенячьими выражениями на лицах. — Тебе не кажется, что нам пора домой?

То, как Стив это говорит, и то, как он при этом смотрит на Тони, на _своего_ Тони, заставляет того впервые в жизни не хотеть продолжать спор на тему электроники.

— Да, Кэп, ты, пожалуй, прав. Я уже ужасно соскучился по этим ребятам, которые почему-то все ещё живут в моем доме, но особенно я соскучился по Джарвису.

— Ты что, смог воскресить Джарвиса? — поражённо спрашивает местный Тони.

— Лучше. Я его спрограммировал, — небрежно роняет Тони Старк.

Проблемой, о которой Тони не подумал, становится то, что путешественник один, а их двое.

— Я без тебя никуда не отправлюсь, — повторяют они друг другу по очереди, и, если честно, местного Тони это ужасно бесит.

— А вы не можете, я не знаю, обняться? Я уверен, это сработает, — он только глаза не закатывает над очевидностью этой идеи.

Тони уже хочет снова завести шарманку про то, что слушать советы человека, который пользуется лифтом от Хаммера на постоянной основе, он не собирается, но тут замечает выражение лица Кэпа, и решает промолчать. Потому что помимо решимости Тони видит там надежду, и в его голову впервые приходит мысль, что, возможно, его влюбленность в лучшего человека в мире не такая уж и безнадежная.

— Да, это отличная идея, — осторожно говорит он, и по тому, как светлеет лицо Стива, Тони понимает, что не ошибся. — Давай, Стив, обнимашки. Извини, костюм снимать не буду, а то мало ли, куда нас занесёт счастливый случай. Но обязательно сниму, когда мы доберёмся до дома, чтобы ты смог нормально меня обнять, если захочешь, конечно, я не настаиваю…

Его прерывают усталый стон от местного Тони и тихий смех Стива, который стоит, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Железного Человека.

— Давай-ка домой, Тони, — говорит он, поднимая голову и глядя тому в глаза. Он крепко обнимает броню и нажимает на кнопку.

Вспышка на мгновение ослепляет местного Тони, а когда он снова начинает видеть, на его кухне уже никого нет.

— И даже за чай спасибо не сказали, — притворно возмущается он и идёт убирать чашки.

***

Посадку назвать мягкой можно с трудом, но Тони хотя бы в броне, а вот Стив… Но, судя по возгласам вокруг, скорее счастливым, чем напуганным, со Стивом тоже все нормально.

— С возвращением, сэр, — голос Джарвиса греет душу, и Тони улыбается.

— Представляешь, Джарвис, я там настолько беспечен, что пользуюсь лифтом от Джастина Хаммера. Я что, дурак, доверять свою жизнь металлической ловушке, из которой никак не выбраться, случись что?

— Не хочу напоминать вам, сэр, но вы все ещё в броне Железного Человека. Не хочу проводить глупые аналогии, но что-то мне это напоминает.

— Знаешь, в чем ты прав, Джарвис? В том, что аналогия действительно глупая.

Тони наконец встаёт и деактивирует костюм.

— А ещё дольше нельзя было шариться? — недовольно ворчит Клинт, но стрелу крутить перестаёт, а это хороший знак.

— С возвращением, — довольно грохочет Тор, пытаясь обнять их со Стивом обоих разом. Наташа и Брюс улыбаются, стоя в нескольких шагах от них, и у Беннера дёргается глаз.

Оповещение о том, что Мстители снова в сборе, разлетается по всем приемникам подключённых к процессу поиска людей, команда расходится по башне, и в мастерской Тони остаётся один. Так он думает, но когда оборачивается, замечает, что Стив тоже ещё здесь.

— О, Капитан. Здорово прогулялись, да? — Тони шутит, стараясь успокоить себя самого в первую очередь. Потому что после всего пережитого, после этой дурацкой перепалки и потери Стива, а затем путешествия за ним на другой конец реальности и возвращения домой, все, что хочется Тони — обнять его, удостовериться, что это правда он, что Стив здесь и сейчас с ним, в этой мастерской, в этой вселенной, где он сам гений, а Стив просто есть. Но он не делает этого по ряду причин, которые, кстати, давно уже пора записать, чтобы периодически напоминать себе о них.

Слава богам, у Стива такого списка нет. Он делает два широких шага, оказываясь неожиданно близко, а затем очень аккуратно, но крепко прижимает Тони к себе. Только сейчас становится заметно, что Тони трясёт, и они стоят так, пока оба не успокаиваются.

— А можно мне абонемент на такие мероприятия? — наконец подаёт голос Тони. — Я могу отдать свою душу, если меня будет обнимать Стив Роджерс, желательно не только после моих безрассудно-геройских поступков, можно вообще в любое время дня и ночи, ночи особенно, я буду максимально не против…

Возможно, посттравматический шок все ещё не оставил Стива, возможно, ему надоело слушать болтовню Тони, или, что более вероятно, ему надоела собственная трусость, поэтому он осторожно отстраняется, придерживает пальцами подбородок Тони и аккуратно и медленно целует его.

***

— Итак, вас свёл доктор Дум, — подводит итог Клинт, когда на общем завтраке на следующее утро Тони появляется в футболке Стива.

— Вообще, технически, нас свели мы сами, — нравоучительно говорит Тони, наставляя ножик для джема на Бартона.

— Положи нож, — бесцветно произносит Коулсон, который с самого утра что-то печатает в своём чёрном ноутбуке. От ‘Старк Индастриз’, конечно.

— Технически, нас свёл тот Тони, — высказывает свою версию Стив, забирая у Тони нож.

— Вот видишь, — самодовольно отвечает Тони. — Нет ни единой вселенной, где я не был бы гением.


End file.
